From The Old World
by The US Doctor
Summary: hi, you stumbled across this story of mine, feel free to read this, but I am rewriting this at the moment, and I probably won't be updating this one.
1. Chapter 1: When We Were Young

_**A/N: so uhm… Hi I'm TheUSDoctor and I write fanfictions but you probably already knew that considering you're reading this. But that's beside the point I usually write RWBY fanfics so when I recently decided to watch My Hero Academia the cogs in head started turning on ideas and I decided to write this. Now I want to make this clear as this chapter doesn't really make it clear beyond this, the story is focused upon Young Midoriya and his journey to becoming a hero. However, I have two characters who will act as his mentors along with All Might.**_

_**So finishing with the long introduction, on with the story!**_

"In the year 2083, the world got its introduction to Quirks. The first incident was in Qing Qing City. An extraordinary child was born who radiated light. After that, reports to people with superpowers popped up all across the one knew what was causing this. Before long, the supernatural became totally normal. Dreams a reality. The world became a superhuman society with about 80% of the population possessing some uncanny ability. Our streets look like scenes from comic books. A city swirled with chaos and confusion, a new profession dominated our collective consciousness. It was an age of heroes. With this new age, armies of old found themselves at odds with the new heroes, what damage once took an army of thousands could now be done through a single man or kid. So soon after the start of the age of heroes, lots of armies started to disband in favor of heroes. Only two armies remain on the planet the United States with a National Guard to respond to natural disasters that Domestic heroes could not respond to in time and the Russian Siberian Force an army to watch the large Siberian border of the Russian Federation," a young British female read.

"And that's all the briefing that HQ could us?", Captain Brian Nash asked his assistant 1st lieutenant Maria Persephony. "Yes sir, unfortunately, our mission involves us having to work as teachers in a school called U.A.", the assistant added.

The captain sighed it was his first assignment as an intelligence officer and he was told to go teach a bunch of kids. He looked out onto the city through his field glasses and talked," so why am I to teach a bunch of kids maria, there better be a good reason for this." Maria looked through her file on U.A academy and spoke," sir it seems to be a very prestigious school one that could probably give a level of leverage when it comes to negotiations with the Japanese government"

"Ahh yes the docking the army requested we get, why are we sent out to do what is essentially the general staff's job.", the Captain remarked sarcastically. "That sir is beyond me even in my infinite knowledge", she quipped back. The two set up camp on the mountain they dropped onto and decided to set out for the Mustafu area in the morning.

* * *

In the city below a young kid sat in his chair crying as he discovered that day, he couldn't become a hero as he dreamed, hanging off his side his mother crying along with him. This kid is Izuku Midoriya. But his life shall be changed when he meets two people who will shape him to become one of the greats in the books of heroes

It's the following day and Izuku is on his way to school, the dread of having to admit to his friends that he doesn't have a quirk in his mind at all times. When he and his mother was attacked by a villain. "GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY LADY OR YOU'RE DEAD!" yelled the villain as he threatened to kill the kid. His mother was handing over her purse a gunshot rang out from the dark. A scream soon followed. "well this is one hell of welcome to japan wouldn't you say lieutenant?", a man in a helmet spoke as he went over to the mugger and put handcuffs on the person.

* * *

It's been two hours since they finally got down the mountain and the first thing he sees is a young mother and her kid being threatened and mugged, well he did have a hero's license so why not, time to help people.

_-Earlier-_

"_Oh captain by the way your gonna want this to do anything in terms of helping people!", maria yelled as she ran to catch up with Brian. "Hmm? Two questions. One, what the hell is this card. Two, why would I need a card to do help people?" Maria explained how powerful quirks can be, and that in order to keep civilians safe only people with hero licenses can do such work. Brian sighed and shoved the license in his wallet and continued on chatting with maria about life and plans for vacation._

He aimed and took his shot at the mugger's shoulder before walking over and speaking, "well this is one hell of a welcome to japan wouldn't you say lieutenant?", he said trying to defuse the situation for the civilians he just saved.

"Well, it's good to know that guns still work quite well to dispatch of the scum of the earth.", Maria spoke as she patched up the bullet wound in the shoulder of the mugger. "Captain you should probably deal with the civies while I patch this son of a bitch up", An eyeroll was given in response as he got up and walked over to the young family, "Hello there, I hope we didn't cause too much trouble for you two. Truth be told I would've like to end that confrontation with less blood but unfortunately when we saw the guy he was already threatening the kid."

"Thank you so much, sir, you are?" asked the mother on the ground before hugging her kid and crying about how he's safe. The captain smiled and spoke, "The name is Captain Brian Nash, over there the lady who's making sure that the guy we took down won't die is 1st lieutenant Maria Persephony, I am quite relieved that you two are alright" as looked to the kid a bulb popped up in his mind as he reached into his pack and started digging.

"So what are your names if you don't mind me asking?", Brian asked as he kept digging for his rations, "n-not at all, my name is Inko Midoriya and this is my son Izuku Midoriya. Say hi to the hero Izuku.`` Izuku said hi a little sheepishly and very nervously, the captain chuckled and flashed a large smile and spoke, "Hey you wanna be a hero one day kid?", upon hearing the word hero the kid immediately lit up and nodded furiously. The captain laughed and said, "Well kid, being how you were before certainly won't help, you gotta boast a large smile and show the people you protect that you are there to be their shield and that as long as they are in danger's way that you shall never waver", Izuku's smile grew larger and larger to the point that if it could happen then his smile would have spilled off his face.

As he finished his sentence the captain found what he was looking for a chocolate bar, it was a simple gesture but one that he learned from the soldiers of old, ones from the second world war. It was a thing U.S. infantrymen would do for young children in Europe, ones that were found after a battle and was out and about in their ruined town, it was to lift up those children's spirits and keep their minds away from war if for only just a moment.

He held out the chocolate bar to a wary Izuku, Brian chuckled again and spoke," go on take it, it won't bite, and I certainly won't mind you having a reward for being such a brave kid." Izuku looked at his mother who showed her approval of the action before taking the chocolate and eating it.

Maria tapped his shoulder and spoke, "sir I patched up his shoulder and called the local police department, they told me to keep them here along with the family for questioning." Brian sighed and explained the situation to the family in question. They understood and waited for the police to arrive.

While they were waiting, Brian spoke with Izuku as Maria spoke with Inko to pass the time and to make sure that there would be not long term psychological scarring, during Izuku's conversation with the captain he asked Brian a question, "Can a quirkless boy like me become a hero?", Izuku looked like he was desperate for an answer to the question, Brian sighed and said, "You know a friend of mine asked me the same question the other day 'can a person without a superpower ever hope to be a hero and save people', my answer to his and by extension your question was yes it could be done, after all I'm living proof of that am I not?, I just saved you and your mother from the villain over there and I certainly don't have a quirk", the captain paused as the kid looked like his life finally had meaning again, '_Jeez what the hell happened to this kid, I mean it's as if people in his life told him he couldn't do such a thing_'

"However despite the fact that it is possible, It is a very difficult goal, oh and the quirkless thing I told you about just now, can it be just a secret between you and me. Officially my quirk is listed as dead-eye and it's the only reason I can haul around a firearm like this," he said as he showed Izuku his Thompson. Izuku promised and the continued speaking, "well in an event here's my phone number, why don't you save it and call me some time, I'll see if I can't try to talk for a bit"

* * *

With the arrest of a mugger gone by, brian decided that getting an apartment would be a better plan than sleeping on the street, "not very exciting is it?", Maria asked. "House Shopping nooo, not at all boring.", A sarcastic reply came. As they were heading to their fifth choice for an apartment, Brian's phone rang.

'_Hmm, I wonder if it's that kid, what was his name Midoriya If I remember. Well certainly interesting'_, The captain thought to himself. "So you gonna pick that up?", Maria asked. He rolled his eyes at the comment.

He answered the phone, "Hello, who is this?", a young voice came from the other end, "Hello, Mister Nash sir!". '_So it was the Midoriya kid wonder why he called me so soon? Oh well can't be too bad I mean the kid was fun to talk with'_, the captain thought as he was looking at the current apartment choice. It was a beachside location, normally the prospect of living near a beach would raise the cost of living but the nearby beach seemed to closer to a dump yard compared to an actual beach.

After a moment of silence he spoke, "well you're young midoriya aren't you, sorry about the silence I was looking at an apartment, however, I'm not too busy and I have time to chat how can I help a kid?"

Midoriya spoke quickly, "Iwaswonderingifyoucouldteachmehowtobeahero!", caught off guard with the speed of speech and almost dropped his army issue scroll, a fancy smartphone essentially, almost stuttering he said, "could you repeat that but slower, please? I could hear what you asked me."

Izuku chuckled a bit sheepishly and spoke again, "I want to know if you could train me and teach me on how to be a hero!", The captain blinked before asking Izuku to wait for a second as he had to ask something. He turned to maria and asked, "Am I busy any time soon Maria?"

"No, not as far as I can tell, sir. Why?`` she answered back a bit perplexed. The captain then spoke to Izuku again,"Sure, I'll train you, perhaps you might be able to teach an old man a couple of new things too, anyhow meet me at Dagobah beach, the one with all the trash ya know, at 10 o'clock in the morning", they said their farewells and hung up.

Brian turned to Maria and asked her to set an alarm for tomorrow, he now had an apprentice of sorts to teach. "I can't believe you agreed to teach him, I mean we do have our jobs", maria complained as set finished the paperwork for the apartment. "Yeah but, I feel that this kid is gonna go places ya know, all he needs is a push in the right direction." the captain said while signing the lease for the apartment, they both went about the rest of their furniture shopping and grocery shopping.

* * *

-The next day-

* * *

It's 9:40 in the morning and Izuku gets off the bus with his mother to go see his new sensei and he was excited, today was the first day of him becoming a hero, after the exhaustive day that was yesterday when Kacchan found out he was quirkless and he started to call him Deku. that was over and today he was gonna train to become a hero and he couldn't wait.

When he finally arrived at dagobah beach he noticed that no one was there, he checked the time and it was 10 o'clock as the captain said on the phone, "where is he?", Izuku asked out loud, a response came immediately, "Sorry, sorry. I forgot that the Japanese are punctual people. I had to get dressed and get something for breakfast in all of 20 minutes." Brian was running putting on his trench coat with a donut in his mouth.

"Now I agreed to train you right kid?", the captain said finishing his donut. Izuku nodded furiously. Brian chuckled at this and spoke, "well then here's your first task, go and start to clean up that beach over there." Izuku tilted his head towards the side in confusion before asking, "how would I do that sir? It is so large and filled with trash?" Inko nodded and agreed with her son.

"Heh, I don't expect you to do so in one day kid, hell not even one year. No I'm telling you to clean up the beach to build up some muscle on that body after all if you can't rely on a fancy superpower then the next best thing is your brain and your muscles." it clicks together in Izuku's head and he quickly ran off to start cleaning up some reasonable pieces of trash, mostly cans and other assorted small garbage.

Meanwhile off to the side and closer to the parking lot Inko was talking with Brian. "Thank you for doing this for my son, I hope it isn't too much trouble for you. After all, you seem to be a hero", Inko said that captain laughed at that, "No problem at all Mrs. Midoriya, I'm not really a hero anyways. I'm an army captain first and a hero second, that whole hero thing is simply a governmental issue." Inko looked confused at the statement," but there are only two armies in the world and both of them are national guards, no offense"

The captain spoke again, "Well may I let you in on a secret mam." she nodded, " well simply put I'm not from here, not from this universe either" a look of confusion was donned on her face again, "then, how? it doesn't seem possible if I'm being honest." the captain shrugged, "ehh it's not like it matters really I do work to help people and so by the Japanese government's definition of what I do, I'm a hero with the license and a vigilante without one. Point is I help people, and my army background isn't of importance at least to you"

She nodded in understanding and asked, "is it okay if I leave him here with you, for now, I do have to go and work today.", Brian nodded and asked if it was okay if he dropped Izuku off at her home later today, she nodded and told him that she would be back home at four in the evening. They shook on it and she went off to work and Brian went off to train Izuku.

* * *

_**A/N: … and an end to the first chapter, I feel that this chapter bounced around quite a bit but I think it's decent for an introduction that has to take place across two groups of people and all. Also if you guys want to see the cover image in higher definition, I have it uploaded onto my DeviantArt page, free to download, link here **__** bi t. ly /2Ydt eie **__**of course with how this site handles links I have to break it up a little. **_

_**Also Just because I feel like mentioning this if anyone is curious, Maria in my head sounds a lot like tracer but just slightly less high pitched, and the captain has a 'normal' American accent.**_

_**Anyways leave a review if you want to tell me anything. that's about it...yeah, have a good day I suppose :)**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Next year

_**A/N: so I decided to rewrite this entire chapter and also split it into the years where I can properly expand on them, partially because of a review that had me look back on this chapter. Which when I did, I decided that the best course of action was to go back and rewrite this and split the chapter in half to two chapters so that one can run smoother and two I can pace it better. (to note the old version was a training montage that even I felt looking back was paced a bit too fast.)**_

"Hey Kiddo, guess what day it is today!", The Captain asked with Izuku walking beside him, Izuku looked up with his head tilted to the side, "Saturday?", Izuku asked confused, he didn't know why the captain was all excited for.

The captain laughed, "Ah geez kid, you don't know it's been officially one year since I took you under my wing," Izuku blinked before nodding, '_So that's what it is, wow one year passes fast'_, Izuku thought to himself," I'm gonna be honest with you kid, I thought that you were one of the kids that want something but won't put in the work for it, though now after an entire year you showing up, I gonna start working on a plan for you be ready for U.A. By 14."

Izuku lit up at this, someone who truly and honestly believed in his ability to become a hero, somewhat teary-eyed, he said, "Really sir, you're willing to do that for me, help me become a hero even when others say that it's an impossible dream."

The captain looked at the kid in his eye's, which was honestly quite easy with how dinner plate-like they were and said "Yeah, Midoriya...look kid, if I didn't believe in you I would be letting the man who helped me become who I am today down, after I was like you, young and filled with hope to help others. He trained me because he thought I had potential, and I now see what he saw in me because I see it in you. So never question what I say when I say I'm gonna get you into U.A. through hard work.", Izuku started to cry, not tears of sadness but ones of overwhelming joy, while the captain let Izuku cry into his shoulder he thought to himself, '_I know that this kid is gonna go places if no one else will belive in him then damn it I will. John if you can hear me, thanks for what you did for me in the past, I now know what you mean now when you said that "one day you too will know what it feels like to be a teacher". Now I gotta start working on a plan for the kid.'_

After Izuku finished letting his emotions loose, they walked back to the captain's apartment. And Izuku sat down to watch the latest news on heroes and hero work, it was an activity that izuku loved doing, analyzing heroes' quirks and how they fight, he also never really thought of doing such a thing until the captain said it to him, to which he took to it like a bee to a flower.

-_**Flashback**_-

"_Hey kid, whatcha doing?", the captain asked while sitting down on the couch, Izuku was currently watching the news on the latest villain attack, " I'm watching the news for the latest villain attack I get to see heroes in action!" he said very excited, it was a rather short day of exercise for the pair, the plan was to clear up more of the beach, but it had to be cut short when it started to rain. So instead the pair was currently sitting inside the captain's apartment to escape the heavy downpour. Izuku asked if he could watch the tv to which the captain said, "Don't need to ask me, kid, the remote is on the coffee table."_

"_Hmm, If you're gonna watch heroes and villains do their thing, why don't you analyze them as well could do well for flexing those brain muscles of yours.", The captain suggested as a joke, but immediately Izuku turned to the captain and asked for a notebook and pen, Brian shrugged and pulled out a fresh notebook and fountain pen. "Here you go kid, a notebook and pen, I'll see if I can't find a better pen for you to use.", Brian said while handing off the two items in question._

Today the news was talking about All might, not an uncommon occurrence, he was the number one hero, after all, either way, Izuku started writing in his notebook. The current one he is writing is the third one he is using, something which even impressed the captain. Each one was jammed packed with info on heroes that show up on the news or he has seen personally.

Meanwhile, the captain was in the kitchen, he was making a sandwich at the moment. He was going to need some form of a nutrient if he was gonna stay up late to work on a training plan for the kid,'_I wonder if I should put him through basic training sometime in the next two years… no, probably not, I could definitely modify what kind of basic I put him though however-'_, The captain thought to himself while making the sandwich.

"So I'm going to assume spreading mayo on your hands is another new trend that I haven't caught up with.", Maria deadpanned as she was walking into the kitchen, the captain looked down to his covered in a thin layer of mayo, "N-no it isn't I was lost in thought, Thanks for pointing it out Maria.", he said embarrassed

"Well Someone has to keep you from looking like a mess, It is what I technically signed up for all those years ago.", She said cracking open a beer, finishing the sandwich for the captain she looked at Izuku and looked backed Brian, "So what are ya gonna do about the kid?", She asked handing him the sandwich,

"I plan to get him into U.A. when he turns 14", he said in a serious tone, She sighed and spoke, "Well I suppose getting docking rights is technically a one-woman job.", It was their original objective, to secure docking rights in a Japanese harbor, but seeing how determined both the kid was on becoming a hero and the captain was at training the kid, she gave in and decided to let him train the kid, while she secured docking rights.

"Oh shit, look I'm sorry if it seems like I'm abandoning the objective but-", the captain got cut off by Maria, "Don't worry about it, sir, I can tell how much this means to you, just do me a favor.", The captain nodded, "Get the kid into the damn school okay.", she said, he nodded and walked off into his room to write down the training plan.

'_What am I gonna do with those two'_, Maria thought to herself sitting down on the couch watching the news with Izuku. '_Hope he has a proper plan for the, after all, he only has 9 years to catch the kid up in power compared to his peers,' _she thought to her self sipping on the beer she has.

_**A/N: So as you all read in the earlier note, I rewrote this chapter (whether or not this rewrite is better than the old chapter which is why it took so long to do, and also like what I said above I split up the old training montage up into separate chapters, and normally I would release a chapter a week (which in itself is feat because as far as I can tell no one else is doing so, err not to brag)**_

_**Also, John is a pretty one-off character, he is to the captain what Nana Shimura is to All Might. I don't plan to bring the guy in as a character though I might expand on the guy more in later chapters if I feel that it would write well.**_

_**Thanks for being patient with me, sorry about the shorter chapter too by the way, as always leave a review if there is something you all feel that I should know.**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Engineer

_**A/N: So I realized the way I wanted to write this story originally with that old montage (Which I also realize if you read this story past when I changed the old chapter it won't make any sense), really doesn't lend itself to be lengthened and so I basically have to start from scratch, so yeah it's not too different but this should be much more interesting for a story.**_

"K-Kacchan please think about what you're gonna do before you do so, we're not the same kids from two years ago.", Izuku said nervously, at the moment he was standing fists up ready to fight Bakugo, a 'friend' only in the sense that Izuku wishes to be friends with him sill, even after the years of torment.

"Tch You gonna protect this kid like you 'protected' that kid from when we were four, answer me Deku!", Bakugo taunted, the guy wasn't evil per se but unless you were intentionally looking away which is what most of the adults are doing, after what's a quirkless kid when you could be teaching the next big hero… right?

Well, either way, Izuku wasn't gonna fail again, not with this person. "I'll beat you I swear Kacchan, you're gonna regret this if you're not careful." A warning, not so much because Izuku knew he was gonna beat Bakugo, more of half feint, and if Bakugo buys into it then he wouldn't have to fight. If not then he had to hope whatever martial arts he started learning in the last year is gonna help save his ass.

"Tch, DIE SHITTY DEKU!", Bakugo yelled before going in for a right hook, Izuku predicted this due to his experience of dealing with Bakugo, mostly dodging and running, but making having a stand now he got behind Bakugo, grabbed him and threw him over his body, knocking the air out of Bakugo. Which was immediately followed up by a hard right hook.

'_Knocked out, hmm not the best ending, but shit what did I want to happen him anyways.', _Izuku thought to himself while standing up, '_I should probably check on the girl, that and call for a nurse for Bakugo, as much as I think he's a bullheaded idiot at times, he is gonna go places with a quirk like his.'_

He thought while walking over to the girl, taking the time to analyze her a bit, he notices that she has pink hair with crosses for eyes, '_A sight quirk perhaps, but why would Bakugo have anything against her? Then again he did seem to be threatening her more than anything, perhaps she just "invaded" his territory. Keh if only it were that easy to explain away.'_

"So what's your name?", Izuku said bluntly, the girl he just saved stared at him for a second as if studying her prey or in this case perhaps more out of shock than anything. "M-Mei, Mei Hatsume, you are?", she said a bit jittery.

"Izuku Midoriya, at your service,", looking around he sees that there's a small pile of crap in a relatively put-together fashion, and by a small pile of scarp he meant that whatever it was before he showed up, is certainly only good for scrap and spare parts now, "Nice thing you got over there, I'm gonna assume its some sort of invention that went wrong.", he said cheerfully, Mei nodded and picked up the scrap metal before trying to excuse herself and squeezing out of the whole mess.

"Whoa there, you seem interesting. Mostly because you got the nuclear time bomb over there interested enough to be mad specifically at you, he doesn't do that for just anyone, I would know I get blown to kingdom come every day by him.", Izuku said as he blocked off her path of leaving, "So if it isn't too much trouble, I'd like to ask some questions. Err preferably away from him." he said pointing to the knocked out Bakugo, "I'll bring you to where I train usually, come come.", he finished kind of dragging her away from Bakugo and towards who he thought were her parents, which to his somewhat lack of surprise he was correct. Asking for permission, Mei's parents agreed to let their daughter go hang out with her new friend. They head over to Daghobah beach to talk more.

Reaching the beach Izuku runs into the captain. The captain immediately notices the girl beside Izuku, "So who's the dame kid, I didn't know you and your girl are coming over. Woulda dressed better if I knew.", the captain joked. Izuku rolled his eyes at the captain's antics and spoke, "Very funny sir, but can we cancel training today, I got a new friend I'd like to get to know better."

The captain nodded before walking away, Izuku then turned to Mei and grabbed her hand and pulled her along to the main beach, which at this point was mostly clean of small bits of garbage, but unknown to the captain, yet, Izuku last year started to store up parts that seemed of useable quality in a fridge on the beach, the idea was that when he got older he could pawn off those parts for some quick cash, so when the captain started basic training this year he mostly stopped collecting those parts due to lack of time.

However, now that he had a new friend, who to his luck liked inventing stuff, he could give her those parts while he tried to figure out what she did to anger Bakugo. "Here we are! my hidden stash of parts that I collected last year.", Izuku exclaimed to Mei's confusion, after all, she just got saved by this random person, who then promptly practically dragged her to Daghobah beach, to show her some stash.

"Why are you doing this?", Mei asked cautiously, she's never really had friends, mostly due to her inventions driving them away due to the explosive nature of them, so of course, she was naturally confused in this situation.

"Ehh two reasons, one you interest me, and two you seem lonely and could use a partner in your inventing hijinx. That and someone to protect you from the walking talking stick of dynamite", Izuku said casually, hidden beneath the surface this was also an excuse to escape basic training for a day.

When basic first started for him a week ago it was a living hell, at least compared to what he knew up until now. So when he found an excuse to not have to strain his body even for one day he took it. That isn't to say he didn't want the training but with how tired it left him at the end of a day was certainly a new experience, it also opened his eyes to just how hard becoming a hero will be.

"So what are you looking for?", Mei asked while looking around the junk heaps, it was an impressive sight to the young girl, '_I wonder if I could find anything useful in these piles, I mean he did. Speaking of Midoriya, I wonder what he wants I mean it's not like I can make anything too great at the moment.'_, Mei thought to herself, to her Izuku was an enigma, on her way here she learned a lot about the boy, like how he was quirkless for one, it didn't faze her the statistic was an eighty-twenty split on quirkless to quirked after all, it was how confidently he said it that threw her off, most of the quirkless people she knew were quite shy about their lack of ability, so the fact that he owned his lack of a quirk threw her off.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to pick some random parts for you. Still, though I want to know what did you do to anger Bakugo like that, I mean you seem to a vision quirk of sorts so it can't be you being quirkless like me, so I want to know what did you do?", he asked with a smile, not a sinister one, just a cheerful one.

Mei chuckled nervously and spoke, "Heh that pile of what is now scrap...kind of blew up in his face." Izuku nodded with a look of acknowledgment, it confirmed his suspicions she invaded Bakugo's territory, metaphorically and literally.

"Well, I'm just gonna have to help you make stuff that won't blow up in his face then.", He said with a laugh and a pat on her back, "Nice job, by the way, it's not every day that I get to save a pretty lady like you." Mei blushed furiously at the comment.

Off in the distance, the Captain was looking in at the pair's antics, '_Hmm, perhaps I should also train her...whatever her name is, maybe Maria would actually be better suited to teach her, I know that she loves to tinker in her free time. Either way, the two are gonna be great friends I can tell.'_, he thought to himself while taking a drink.

_**A/N: nothing to say really, Had a different message here in the past but I changed it because it didn't really fit after the edits I made for the grammar**_

_**As always leave a review if there's anything you all feel I should know, other than that have a good day or night, I don't know when you guys are reading this.**_


	4. Chapter 4: First LT Midoriya Izuku

Friday, September 19, 2184

"Here" That was all the captain said, placing a letter on Izuku's desk and walking away.

"What is it?", Izuku asked turning away from some work he put together form himself.

"Dunno, I can tell it's from the army though. Which is weird since the only people they would send mail to would be me or Maria. So whatever it is, it's clearly important, better open it, kid.", The captain said walking into the kitchen.

Izuku opens the letter and was met with two sheets of paper, one of them a letter to him and his mother, the other a document with an official commission into the army. " , this letter says that I am to report to Williamson Airborne Training Base tomorrow at 0800 hours for Officer's training, along with a commission for the rank of First Lieutenant and the assignment to Easy company. Do you have any idea what this means?"

Upon hearing that the captain did a spit take and ran over to Izuku, "Kid let me see that Letter!", the Captain shouted. Izuku handed him both of the papers in a small panic. Reading the letter the Captain's eyes slowly grew in size in complete shock.

"Jesus how am I gonna explain this to your mother!", The captain shouted handing the papers back to Izuku.

"You didn't answer my question.", Izuku pointed out

"It means you're in the army, commissioned to the rank of First lieutenant, and tomorrow at 8 o'clock you need to show up to Williamson Training Base, which I will need to take you to as the only way to get there is by jeep because it's up in the mountains," the captain replied.

"I'll take you home for an early night of sleep, you're gonna want it for tomorrow.", The captain said sighing.

* * *

The following Monday

"Ouch, everything hurts… please tell me it's over for the day.", Izuku groaned.

"Yeah yeah, go get some water kid, you definitely need it.", SSG Arc said dismissing the in pain trainee.

"How are ya, feelin' kid?", The captain asked sarcastically.

"In pain, and wanting to die.", Izuku replied.

The captain chuckles, "if it helps they did break up the OTC course up for you, mostly because the youngest officers we're allowed to have is 14 but also because you have a life outside of the army, and you're ten."

"Such votes of confidence", Izuku said getting up.

"Yeah, by the way, some guards caught your little fired sneaking around, your choice on what happens to him," The captain notified Izuku.

"Who is it?" He asked right before getting a drink of water.

"Katsuki Bakugou," the captain said taking a swig from his hip flask.

Izuku did a spit take and looked back at the captain hoping he was joking.

"I'm not kidding, I don't really care what you do, just go with your gut on this one.", the captain said escorting Izuku to the security office.

To which Izuku followed and started to think.

"Alright, here we are, what's your decision kid?" The captain asked

"I want him to train with me.", Izuku replied with a straight face

The captain did a spit take in shock.

"After all he's put you through, you still want to help him?" The captain asked.

"Yep, but I never said I didn't benefit from it.", Izuku said

"Oh, how so?"

"He's gonna be my Platoon Sergeant .", Izuku said

"Well, at least your platoon will be disciplined if nothing else," The captain said with a chuckle.

Izuku replied with a yep and walked into what looked like a seething pomeranian.

"You sure about this kid?", The captain asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yes, but let him know quick before I change my mind.", Izuku replied

The captain walked to Bakugou and signaled for the guards to let the kid go. "Alright listen up kid, your friend there just saved you from the army's punishment for people who sneak onto the base, you new punishment instead will be to go through the OTC alongside him and at the end of that you will be serving in his platoon as a sergeant you understand that" The captain said staring into Bakugou's eyes.

Furiously nodding he tried to pry himself from the captain's grip. "Good, you'll be reporting here after school every day, you'll also be handing a letter to your mother explaining why you will be showing up quite late if at all for the next four years," was all the captain said before dropping the kid onto the floor and walking off

* * *

The next day, 12:00 pm lunchtime at aldera middle school.

"Ya Alright Izuku?", Mei asked sitting down at the table, all she got for a response was a large groan.

"Ouch he's really putting you through hell isn't he?" Mei asked izuku shook his head.

"If it's not that then what is it?" She asked the lieutenant.

"For some reason, I decided that Katsuki, yes that one there isn't another one, should be my platoon sergeant. Not only do I have horrid amounts of paperwork I also train with a walking HE incendiary Bomb!" Izuku complained.

While eating she spoke, "mmph, no one told you to do so"

Sighing he replied, "I know as I said for some reason I decided that it was a great idea for Katsuki to become my Platoon sergeant. No one is at fault for this except me. Also, has no one taught you manners?"

Swallowing she sheepishly spoke, "Sorry, still not used to chatting at meals."

"Whatever, not the worst thing I've seen this week, in any case, you make anything interesting this weekend?" Izuku asked

"Yep here try it out in gym class, do it in a field for your own safety you'll get a nice boost of speed. It's not much but it doesn't explode on us and it should make for a really nice cover for what your quirk is if you needed one," she said to Izuku.

"Hardy har har, but I suppose it's not the worst lie I've made in the last century," Izuku said taking a swig of water from his canteen. "Anyways, we got class in a half-hour, and I need to get a couple of books checked in.", he said getting up and gestured for her to join him.

* * *

_**A/N: The next chapter is gonna be the start of canon!**_

_**As always leave a review if you think I need to know about anything.**_

_**Edit: no new content to anyone who clicked on this and sees no new chapter, I just fixed some spelling errors alongside some notes I wanted to get rid of and I was fishing for views, sorry.**_

**_Edit 2: Fun Fact, updating the chapters the way I did caused the site to reset my view count from about 3000 to 0, at the moment of the edit it is sitting at about 400 views, so for future reference to anyone who didn't know, if you like keeping track of stats don't delete old chapters and upload the updated versions like i did ( and before anyone says no duh, I didn't know this)_**


	5. Chapter 5: A Day of Chaos

Driving in his 'new' Jeep down the street to an army call he has in his Jeep, now Staff Sergeant Bakugou Katsuki and Corporal Mei Hatsume, she became a corporal for the funding the captain can give via paycheck bonuses

"Do we have to go Izuku?" Mei asked while sketching in her sketchbook, what it was anyone's guess, but it was certainly gonna be way she worked on for the next week and a half.

"Yes, we're all army personnel and they made a call for all army personnel to respond to this, some sort of giant or something," Izuku said weave in between some cars that were parked due to the villain attack.

"We're here Deku!", Katsuki shouted when he saw the crowd and the giant on the bridge.

"Ahh geez, no wonder they asked for all army personnel for this one. Alright square up and Mei grab a quirk inhibitor cuff. Katsuki you're on me let's go." Izuku ordered, both of them nodded and did what they were asked.

Walking through the crowd he was able to still see quite a bit of action with up and rising hero Kamui woods battling it out with villain, most of the comments about the villain were about his quirk and being a bag snatcher.

Finally getting to the front of the crowd he was able to see army infantry acting as a barrier along side actual barriers they brought. "Coming through, Army personnel," Izuku said to the guards, to which they parted for him and the sergeant to get through.

"Alright, until the rest of our platoon gets here along with our armor we're pretty much stuck, though I'm sure you could probably do some damage to it sergeant." Izuku gestured to the villain in question and spoke, "it'll take about an hour and kamui will have a hard time by himself, I'm giving you full clearance to go deal with our 'little' bag snatcher."

"Heh, thanks for that sir," Katsuki said before blasting off to fight the villain.

"That'll buy us some time, should do us some good," The captain said walking to Izuku.

"Sir, good to see you, is our armor with you?" Izuku asked not taking his eyes off the villain.

"Unfortunately not, they're still two klicks out, it'll take them a bit to get here as most of the city is still in function, so we're stuck until then," the captain said now looking at the villain.

"Great, we'll have to hope that Katsuki and kamui can get this in control, and if noth-"

"Canyon Cannon!" A new hero said kicking the villain in the side.

"Ah shit everyone clear off from the area of impact!" The captain yelled while running away from the shadow of the villain. Everyone followed suit for their own safety.

The impact shook the buildings nearby and completely desecrated the road the villain fell on. Izuku saw was able to get to cover before a chunk of asphalt was able to knock him out, crawling out from the rubble he sees how the media is fawning over new hero MT. Lady and her… assets, '_my god she just nearly got ten army personnel and countless civilians nearly killed or injured and the news is celebrating her because of nature's bounties… fuck that,'_Izuku thought to himself angrily.

Angry and fuming he walked straight over to the new hero and punched her on the side of her head and grabbed her by the collar and yelled, "Hey Lady, next time you do hero work try to think of the damages you can cause alongside the casualties, because of your little debut, me and most of the army personnel nearby nearly just died, ever heard of planning, there's a reason it exists!" When he finished he dropped her onto the ground and looked at the camera crews and saw the looks of shock and slight disgust.

"What?! You got a problem with what I said, I have the lives of other men and women to protect, If a hero's actions to protect actually cause more damage to civilians, then some one need to hold them accountable," Izuku said to the media slightly annoyed.

"Lieutenant, I'll deal with the aftermath, and don't worry I'll give the newcomer a couple of extra smacks for you, but your classes start soon and I don't want you to be late," the captain said walking over to Izuku.

"Yes sir. Hatsume, Katsuki! On me we're moving,"Izuku shouted walking towards his jeep.

"What am I gonna do with you three…" The captain said to himself before turning to the media and speaking, "alright nothing to see here, get going you can all interview the new hero at her agency, move it we've got clean up to do and a villain to arrest!"

* * *

Pulling into the school's parking lot the three of them ran into the school and make it into class just as the bell rings.

"Midoriya, Bakugou, you made it in on time for once what's the occasion?", their teacher asked not looking up from his attendance sheet.

"Look on the news and you'll find out, media's probably gonna make a shitshow of my comments towards a reckless new hero but I don't regret it at all," Izuku replied quickly walking to his desk.

"The fuck did you do Deku?" Katsuki asked taking off his helmet, revealing his signature Pomeranian hair cut.

"Beat a woman…" Izuku replied only to realize how bad that sounded, "I mean I punched a reckless new hero and yelled at her about how she screwed up. Also no swearing sergeant." Izuku amended.

"Wow, mount lady right? Yeah she kind of deserved it, but shit beat a woman wow, and here I thought you were applying for U.A.? Also not on duty, I can swear as much as I want," Bakugou said offhandedly as a reply.

The teacher cleared his throat and spoke, "Speaking of the hero course at U.A., Since you're all third years, it's time for you to think seriously about your future. I'll pass out handouts for your future plans now, but...you're all...pretty much planning to go into the hero course, right?"

The class cheered at the mention of the course, the three musketeers of the class stayed silent, as hatsumi has a near guaranteed spot on the support course, and both the lieutenant and sergeant were confident in their own abilities to pass what ever U.A. would throw at them, even Giant Robots of death… as unlikely as it is to happen.

The class noticed this and started to turn on them, "what you three think you're so good that you can beat all of us?!" Some student in the back yelled.

"To answer your anger loaded question, let me ask you one, are you a genius inventor, are you an army lieutenant or army staff sergeant with demolitions training." Izuku retorted, waiting for a second no one spoke, "that's what I thought, if any one in this class has any sense it would be wise to not argue with facts, but here's a kernel of advice, train like no other and you'll make it in life even in a job as cutthroat as hero business." He said all too cheerfully for his own good

The bell rang for the next class, getting up he walked off to his next class with Bakugou. "Only three more classes and then we get to head home."

"Sure, You walking today?", Bakugou asked.

"Yea, here's my keys. Keep her safe 'kay?", Izuku answered back handing Bakugou his keys.

"Yeah yeah, see back home then," parting ways they headed off for their respective classes.

* * *

Walking out from the school grounds Izuku notices the Jeep not where he parked it, '_suppose Katsuki and Mei got out early today, Ehh good for them." _Izuku thought to himself.

Walking through a nearby park he takes a couple deep breaths of fresh air, he started to talk to himself "Ahh, the air is always fresher here than anywhere else, suppose that's cause of the trees and all but…", Izuku stopped talking staring at some sort of sludge monster who was currently looking at him with a hunger of sorts.

"so who pranked you with a bucket of sewage," he said to hopefully to distract the creature or quirk user.

"A medium-sized invisibility cloak…Don't worry, I'll just take over your body. It'll be easier for both of us if you don't fight back. It will only hurt for a minute. You'll feel better soon," the sludge spoke.

"Uhh no thanks, perhaps I could convince you to turn around and peacefully leave?" Izuku said worried and reaching for his M1917 Revolver

Moving even closer the sludge started to speed up, "all right, I tried to talk you down. Fuck it!" Whipping out the revolver he shot the villain in the only place with any physical features.

"Gah you bastard! Why are you fighting back?!" The villain shouted in pain.

From under the bridge a large muscular form rises from the sewers below. "**It's all right now, young man. I am here!**" All might boasted

"**Texas Smash!**" He shouted before throwing a right hook at the villain effectively dissipating it and spreading it all over the underpass.

"Holy son ova bitch!" Izuku yelped and fell onto his rear in shock. "All Might, pleasant surprise, definitely not what I expected but still saved my rear when needed. Thanks," Izuku said to himself and All Might.

"**Sorry about that. I didn't mean to make you caught up on my justice-ing. Usually, I pay more attention to keeping bystanders safe. But it turns out the city sewer system is pretty difficult to navigate HAHAHA!**" the towering man boasted

"Yeah, like I said thanks… anyways don't you need to capture the villain somehow? I mean it seems to be all over the walls right now," Izuku noted getting up and cleaning himself off of the sludge, "and all over me too," sighing he picks up a thrown away bottle from the trash and starts to scoop off the gunk and stuffing it into said bottle.

"What are ya standing around for, I shouldn't be doing your job!" Izuku shouted not at all fazed by the showman.

'_Wow he's not fazed by presence, that's new. He's right though and I only have so long left for heroing." _All might thought to himself starting to go do clean up work.

"By the way, how's your right side?" Izuku asked with a smirk, while picking up another bottle to put the sludge into.

"**Just fine young man, why do you ask?**" All Might responded.

"No reason, it's just that most injuries tend to hit the right side of one's body what with people being mostly right hand dominant it would be quite easy to get a strike on such a place, if what Doc Roe has taught me was true," pausing Izuku allowed All Might to internalize what he just said, he continued, "though perhaps I'm overthinking this, it's just that if you follow the trend you seems to coming to an end as a symbol of peace, have you thought about a successor yet? After all, modern day society is built entirely on your shadow, and if you are thinking of finding one perhaps the best successor is closer than you think," Izuku finished, along with filling the last bottle of sludge.

"**Well I'm sure that you're right, but it'll be one day into the future young man, as you can see,**" All Might flexes in a superhero pose, "**I am quite in my prime still! Ha ha ha!"** He said to Izuku.

"I can tell, though your stomach area is still visibly damaged to a properly trained professional. I suppose if there were any severe damage to it, you would be quite crippled, after all how does a man eat without a stomach. I also suppose it's why most of what you have in that bag over there," Izuku points to a small convenience store plastic bag nearby, "is mostly filled with drinks and light snacks," Izuku said finishing his analysis.

"Don't strain yourself All Might, perhaps you should relax when you get home tonight, an injury can't heal if all you do is work. Laugh a little when you can, lord knows the world could always use more humor," Izuku said starting to walk off, turning back one more time and speaking cheerfully, "have a nice day, All Might," and walking off again.

"_Man that kid is scary, it's like he knew what had happened to me those five years back all from what little he saw of me right now. Unless someone who knows told him, which would be impossible I know and trust them dearly, this kid is either a massive hater of me, or a massive fanboy, both of which he didn't seem to show the signs of… which can only mean he knew from what analysis he did of me both on the spot and from years previous. Scary," _All Might thought to himself taking a large leap into the air, not noticing the unsecured bottles.

* * *

Getting home he was greeted by the captain and his mother, they let him know about how Katsuki dropped off his Jeep earlier. They were all chatting about Izuku's commission and the bells and whistles that it come with, "-Is that acceptable miss Midoria?" The captain asked after explaining the situation.

"Of course, I don't think he's been this happy since you agreed to train him, please just keep my baby safe," Inko Midoriya responded.

"Of course I'll do everything in my power to do so, but just make this clear this is a line of employment not many consider as it is dangerous," the captain made clear.

"Of course, now why don't you two watch the news or something while I cook us up some dinner is katsudon good for both of you?" Inko asked.

Nodding Izuku and The captain both headed to the couch and sat down turning on the news they were met with a reporter capturing footage of a young woman with brown hair in a sludge monster.

"Jesus, what are those heroes doing?! That girl is in harm's way!" The captain shouted at the TV, "Lieutenant up, grab your rifle we're headed out there to deal with it," The captain alerted, nodding he grabbed his equipment, a standard issue M1 Garand, his ammunition, and helmet. They rushed out the door and went into Izuku's jeep, pulling out of the parking lot, they drove as fast as they could to the scene of the hostage situation.

* * *

"Gah we're gonna have to wait for a hero with the right quirk for this," Pro hero Death Arms said to the other heroes with him. From the back of the crowd however a Jeep pulls up with the captain and Izuku in it.

Running out of the Jeep, Izuku whipped his rifle to aim and fire, aiming for the eyes he pulled the trigger twice, once each eye, having only non lethal ammunition loaded however, all it did was piss off the villain, but it did allow the girl in the sludge to get a breath of air and not suffocate.

"Cover me!" Was all Izuku said before charging in to pull the girl out, the heroes on the scene noticed this and attempted to stop him, "Hey kid your gonna get you self killed! Get back here!" Death arms shouted.

Izuku finally got to the villain in question. "Hey slimy, I'm gonna need you put the girl down!" Izuku shouted firing two rounds at it again, this time however Izuku was able to grab the girl's arm and slowly pull her out, continuously firing rounds into the villain he was able to distract it for long enough to free the girl.

"Thanks for saving me," The girl said to Izuku.

"Not the time lady! We need to get to the crowd!" Izuku shouted.

"WHY DO YOU DO THIS?!", the villain yelled charging in for the young lieutenant, only to be met with a spray of round from a Thompson.

"Because as a Soldier we fight for those who can't, we fight to protect the ones we love, and in this case we fight for others. It is our job to put ourselves in harm's way, and to fight to the death," The captain said walking from the crowd and staring at the monster in the eyes.

When all of a sudden All Might appears out of nowhere, "**Being a Hero is quite similar to that, and I haven't been doing that. Why after that speech it really makes me seem pathetic, so time to end it!"**, He said walking to the villain, **" Detroit Smash!"**, All Might threw a massive punch and blown the villain away… again.

"Took ya long enough big guy!" Izuku shouted from the ground, once again on his rear after being knocked down.

The rain came soon after

"Ahh geez, rain, lovely," The captain sarcastically. Well at least the fire will be put out.

Soon after military police and the mustafu police department showed up to help with both clean up and to take the villain into custody.

"Nice job kid, you managed to save a person today," The captain said to Izuku.

"Yeah thanks, gods above though I am feeling tired," Izuku said while looking at the media swarming All might.

"Looks like-"

"Hey kid did you have a death wish or something?!" Mt. Lady shouted chewing out the kid.

"Aren't you the one so useless that you couldn't even figure out to move fire trucks manually, all that size should mean something… unless you're all talk," Izuku responded coldly and with a deadpan.

"Err I-" Mt. Lady stammered .

"No excuses, however I'm just too damn tired to deal with you, so you get a pass, oh and I guess you get a pass for being new as well," Izuku said walking off.

"Where are you going?" Death arms asked out of curiosity.

"Home, I got dinner and a worried mother waiting for me at home," Izuku said walking to his Jeep. Pulling off the scene of the crime he drives home to get dinner in him.

_**A/N: Fun Fact I have no clue what Katsudon is, all I know is that I've seen it everywhere on this site/fandom.**_

_**As Always let me know whatever you'd like in the reviews below**_


	6. Chapter 6: New Gifts

Pulling into his home's nearby parking lot he noticed a very thin frail man standing around, '_Hmm, All Might wonder what he's gonna say, perhaps he wants to talk about what happened earlier,"_ Izuku thought to himself getting out of the jeep.

"Did you want to talk about something All Might? not that I mind, far from it in fact," Izuku asked the off duty Pro hero.

"Yes, young Midoriya, but please call me Toshinori while I'm like this," All Might said walking over to Izuku.

"Of course, what did you want to talk about?" Izuku asked.

"My time as All Might and a symbol of peace," Toshinori said quietly.

"I see, I have a much more private place to talk about this kind of matter, come, I'll take you there," Izuku said quietly.

"Lead the way."

* * *

Walking into his home Izuku lead Toshinori Yagi or All Might into his home office, technically just his bedroom remodeled, '_I still can't believe I met All Might and he wants to talk to me!'_Izuku thought to himself, despite his time training and working in the field as a junior officer in the army he still managed to find time to be a hero fanboy.

"Welcome to my office, feel free to make yourself comfortable, I'll go get us some tea," Izuku said walking out of his office.

* * *

Going into the kitchen he sees his mother still cooking, "oh Izuku, you're back, katsudon will be ready soon," Inko said smiling.

"Thanks mom, I'll be back soon, I have a guest at the moment in my office, if it's not too much trouble just leave my portion in the microwave," Izuku said making the tea.

"Oh? Who's your guest?" Inko asked checking on the noodles.

"Erm, I don't think I'm allowed to say," Izuku said nervously.

Sighing Inko spoke, " Just be quick okay dear, we're here to celebrate your official position as a lieutenant in the army."

"Yes ma'am," Izuku said walking back to his room.

* * *

Placing the tea onto the coffee table in his office Izuku asked, "Okay Mr Yagi, what did you want to talk about, and please make it quick."

"I wanted to talk about my time as All Might remember," Toshinori said taking a sip of his tea.

"Ahh yes, what about it, we both agree that your time is running out and you need a successor. So what else is there to discuss?" Izuku asked.

Toshinori spoke, "I don't think you understand just how bad the situation is-"

"You had only about three hours a day left for hero work correct? After today's incident and on the spot interviews, you're most likely down to two hours or less time to be able to do hero work," Izuku interrupted.

"Yes, and after talking with Brian, he suggested you to be my successor," Toshinori said taking another sip of tea.

"I see, any reason he gave?" The young lieutenant asked.

"Only that you're competent and wouldn't need a quirk to do hero work and that it would only help you," he said in response.

"I see, I don't have a reason not to accept, but right now certainly isn't a good time to properly accept, I have dinner soon and you should get home. Meet me at dagobah beach tomorrow morning and we'll finish this conversation then, is that alright with you?" Izuku said

"Of course, I'll see you then young Midoriya, thank you for the tea." Yagi said walking out of the home office and out the front door.

Izuku followed out pretty soon after and went to go eat dinner with his mother.

* * *

The next day: Dagobah Beach 0700

"Toshinori! Glad to see you!" Izuku shouted getting out of his Jeep.

"Of course, I didn't expect the beach to be clean though. Last time I was here the trash was in massive heaps rusting away," Toshinori said walking over.

"Yeah cleaned it up a while back, it was for 'phase 1' of the captain's plan to get me into U.A. as a quirkless student," Izuku said walking to the beach.

"Really now? I was going to have you train up your muscles with cleaning up the beach but it seems that I don't need to now, I suppose we should finish up our discussion on being my successor," Toshinori said surprised at the cleared beach still.

"What else is there to say, I go through hero school and prove that I'm worthy of becoming you're successor, even in spite of my quirklessness," Izuku said bluntly walking down the length of the beach with Toshinori

"What about one for all?" Toshinori asked.

"Ehh one thing I'd learned training in the OTC program is that quirks are cool, but intelligence and good planning can get a person farther than any flashy quirk," Izuku said shrugging

"Are you gonna take it?" Toshinori asked

Thinking about it for a second Izuku respond, "Yes, Yes I will"

Smiling Toshinori gained mass and muscle and spoke, "**Very well then my boy,"** he plucks a hair of his head, **"Eat this!"**

"Excuse me?" Izuku said with his eye as wide as dinner plates

"**You need to ingest some of my DNA to to pass it on,"**All might said still showing a large smile.

"You could have at least brought a cup of instant noodles or something before jumping this on me," Izuku said still in shock

"**Oh yeah, I suppose you're right,"** All might said before shrinking down again.

Breathing a sigh of relief Izuku regained his composure and spoke, "Shall we go get lunch?"

"Yes I don't see why not," Toshinori replied.

* * *

**5 Months Later: **April 18 2188

"**Alright my boy we're gonna have to call it here, nice job picking up one for all, how much of it can you say you can use?"** All Might asked the young lieutenant.

"10 percent comfortably and 12 percent straining it," Izuku said panting.

They had just finished a sparring session for Izuku to pick up one for all better, a routine for the pair, Izuku and all might would spar and Toshinori would treat the pair to a meal afterwards.

"Toshinori sensei, I'm gonna have to skip out on the dinner tonight, a friend of mine has her birthday today and I promised her that I'd show up," Izuku said before taking a drink of water.

"No problem my boy, go ahead and enjoy the night I'll see you tomorrow," Toshinori said patting Izuku on the back.

Pulling into the hatsume's residency parking lot, Izuku pulled out a small wrapped box from the glove compartment and got out from the Jeep.

He speed walked onto the front porch and rang the doorbell, Mrs Hatsume answered, "Hello the- oh Izuku you're just in time we're about to start the celebrations!" She said in a jovial fashion.

"Of course ma'am wouldn't miss it for the world, here's my gift," he said handing the small box to her.

"Well come on in Mei's gonna be so happy to see you," Mei's mother said gesturing for the lieutenant to come in.

"She always is," Izuku said walking into the home.

Only to be immediately tackled by Mei.

"Evening corporal, perhaps you should get off of me, personally I'm quite sure we both want cake and you being dog piled on me certainly would make that difficult," Izuku said smiling

"Heh, took ya long enough to get here nerd, fight session went into overtime?" Bakugou said drinking punch from a red solo cup.

"Yeah, sure we'll go with that," Izuku said getting up.

A knock came from the door, "Hmm that's odd we weren't expecting anyone else to show up," mrs Hatsume said.

"Sarah perhaps I'll go answer the door this time," Mei's father suggested.

"If you wish," Sarah said walking into the kitchen to go fetch the cake.

Answering the door mr Hatsume was greeted to a real surprise, "Hello there!" A man in a blue plaid shirt said in plain english.

A look of shock was all that came from the father.

"I'm looking for a lieutenant Midoriya, his commanding officer said he would be here," the man said.

"Your looking for me?" Izuku said getting up after Mei moved off of him. "Oh you're David Shield! Why are you here though?" Izuku asked.

"Your captain called in a favor he earned a small while back to have me and my daughter come here, along with the fact that my daughter will be going to U.A for it's support course," David explained to Izuku

"Oh well in that case come on in, I think I know why he did so, give me a second," Izuku said to the famous inventor, after assuring mr and mrs Hatsume that everything is fine Izuku fetched Mei and placed her right in front of the famous inventor.

"Here you are the person of the hour, my best friend, Mei Hatsume!" Izuku said with a bit of show.

"I see. Not to be rude but she is?" David asked for clarification on who Mei Hatsume

"An aspiring support engineer Mr shield, I plan to go to the U.A. support course!" Mei said excitedly.

"Ahh in that case perhaps you should meet my daughter, she plans to go there too, in fact you might be able to help her with her Japanese," David said happily and stuck his hand out to with Mei excitedly shook it.

"Of course sir!" Mei replied.

"Speaking of your daughter sir, where is she?" Izuku asked

"She's grabbing something from the car for me, Brian asked me to grab a gift for an inventor, now I know why," David said.

"I see, well then, why don't we all get to know each other better then," Izuku suggested.

Some mingling and light chatter later mrs Hatsume got the cake onto the kitchen table and people were singing happy birthday, slicing the cake and passing it around, it was time for Mei to open the gifts.

"Here Mei open mine, I think you'll love it," Izuku said handing the small box to mei.

Opening it she finds a pair of keys, "keys you got me a set of keys, is this for a Jeep or something?" Mei asked

"Nope, even better," Izuku said

"What is it?" Mei asked again

"Your very own laboratory with supplies included, cost me five months of advance pay but it was worth it," Izuku said with a smile

"Really!" Mei said excitedly

"Yes really, i'll take you there tomorrow, you still have other gifts to open," Izuku said happily.

"Woohoo my very own lab!" Mei exclaimed before opening her other gifts

She grabbed Bakugou's gift, opening it to find a set of tools, "I already have a set of tools?" mei said to Bakugou.

Sighing he said, "Yeah I know, Nerd asked me pitch in for the lab and get you a full set of tools, which includes torches, welding equipment, soldering equipment, even a forge and blacksmithing tools. That was the only part of all the tools I got I could reasonably package."

"Oh wow, Thanks! So any one else here has something that was a part of the lab and couldn't be packaged?" mei asked, to which everyone except David raised their hands.

"Wow, so this year you all chose to spoil me, why?" Mei asked.

"Ehh me and the sergeant had extra cash...err had extra cash and decided to get a lab for you, your parents helped cut the costs down a bit and got you some decorations which are still currently in their boxes inside the lab, and The captain and maria got you some handbooks and instruction manuals for all the stuff inside, that's about it really," Izuku said smiling at the now shocked corporal.

"So everyone pitched in? Thanks to all of you, really!" Mei said super cheerful

"Yeah no problem kiddo, by the way the army is gonna be subsiding your lab, so it'll be significantly cheaper to purchase your required supplies and the army will also be covering the costs of damage too," the captain said

"Now he tells us!" Izuku exclaimed in annoyance.

"Suppose that's leaves us, here happy birthday miss Hatsume," David said handing her an ornate book.

"It's what I read when I was younger for learning how to invent," David said.

Smiling she somehow got everyone in group hug and people went back to small talk and cake afterwards.

* * *

The next day

Pulling into the parking lot, Izuku got out of his Jeep along with his passengers Melissa shield and Mei Hatsume at the new lab.

"here we are ladies, it's not very large but it should still be enough for one to two people's permanent residence as researchers and inventors, other than that plenty of room for guests and material to move about," Izuku said opening the door to the lab.

"Wow, and I can do whatever I want in there?" Mei asked.

"Yep, everything you want save for crimes, it's your lab after all, why are you asking?" Izuku replied concerned

"You know my babies are, they explode quite often," Mei said casually before walking in.

"Feel free to come in as well miss shield, you plan on heading to UA right, well here is a great place to start meeting one of your future classmates," Izuku said walking into the lab, to which melissa quickly followed.

* * *

Walking into the building they were immediately greeted by a disconnected voice, "Hello there."

"Gah! I didn't know this place was fucking haunted!" Izuku shouted in shock.

"I'm not a ghost if you will all look up here," The voice said, the trio looked up at a screen with a person inside it, "Hello again, I'm P.Y.R.R.H.A, your personal AI assistant," the voice said.

"Oh thank god, it's only a computer, I haven't gone nuts," Izuku said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Why are you surprised?" Mei asked confused at the lieutenant's outburst.

"Because there wasn't one the last time I was here, which was the day before yesterday," Izuku said

"make sense, moving on then, what can you do?" Melissa asked.

"I can catalog data, order supplies, run security systems, and even be a pleasant conversation partner," the AI answered.

"Well, then that's interesting, so Mei want to make something together?" Melissa asked

"Yeah, Of course, I do, let's go see what tools Bakugou got us!" Mei exclaimed before near running into the main laboratory.

"Bakugou is the spiky blonde from last night right?" Melissa asked Izuku.

"Yeah, he's just a barrel of laughs, in all seriousness though he's my platoon sergeant and a damn good one at that," Izuku said walking towards the lab.

* * *

Walking into the lab Izuku saw Mei unpacking boxes with tools and decorations

"So what do you think?" Izuku asked, looking up from the boxes mei gave a massive grin and thumbs up.

"Heh great, why don't you two get acquainted while I head off to HQ and get some paper done, I meet my platoon in a week and I still have requisition forms to fill out, send a call for a driver when you're done, because I'll be trapped at HQ all day. Have fun you two!" Izuku shouted walking out of the lab.

"So want some help unpacking?" melissa asked

"Yes please, Meli-Chan," Mei said in a sing song voice.

"Meli-chan?" Melissa asked opening a box filled with parts and materials.

"Yep, My nickname for you," Mei said

"Cool. this one's filled with parts, where do you want it?" Melissa asked

"Over there," Mei pointed at a closet nearby

"Yes ma'am," Melissa said moving the box into the closet, 'this is gonna be a great year I just know it!' Melissa thought to herself.

_**A/N: So I don't really know how to write heartfelt scenes, feel free to disembowel me in the review if it's bad.**_

_**Other than that, as always, if there is anything else you would like me to know, put it in a review.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting the Platoon

"Here we are, first platoon, your new CO and platoon sergeant, lieutenant Izuku Midoriya and First Sergeant Katsuki Bakugo," The Captain said to the crowd of about 30 people before walking away to his office on base.

Walking forwards the platoon saluted the now visible first lieutenant, "at ease, I can't comfortably say you should salute me until I got to know you all. after all I'm some green-faced recruit from the local area who graduated officer training school and got mild combat experience, I will be asking the senior-most NCO for help when it comes to getting a bearing on how best to lead you, so will the senior-most NCO step forward," Izuku said looking at the crowd.

One man stepped forward, "your name and rank soldier," Izuku said to the NCO

"Staff Sergeant Ronald "Red" Daniels sir," the sergeant replied.

"Alright then meet me in my office in 5, I'll be needing your help to get my bearings, the rest of you are dismissed until further notice," Izuku said to his platoon, dispersing Izuku and Katsuki walked to the staff sergeant.

"So I just want to know, what kind of shadow am I filling here?" Izuku asked.

"Excuse me, sir?" Red asked back.

"Who was your last CO and what do I have to live up to?" Izuku clarified.

"Oh, Lieutenant Harrison lane sir, he was a good man, not great with combat but he was really at planning and logistics," red replied.

"Alright then, any advice for me and my friends here?" Katsuki asked.

"Only that you should probably listen to the men and women in this platoon sir, other than that point at a target and we should be able to figure it out," Red said confidently.

"Lovely, then perhaps you can introduce me to your squad," Izuku said.

"Yes sir, right this way," the staff sergeant said gesturing for the pair to follow him.

* * *

Walking inside a barrack Izuku sees ten men and women strewn about doing various tasks or just goofing off, that is until they see the lieutenant again. To which those that could immediately got up to a salute, and those that couldn't did what they could to put on pause their task to do so.

"At ease, again as I said earlier I don't feel comfortable with all of you saluting me without me getting to know you first," Izuku said to the saluting men and women.

Walking over to one of the cots a man cleaning his rifle looks up and speaks, "did you need me, sir?" The man asks.

"Not necessarily, I wanted to talk with you and get to know the basics about you," Izuku said.

"In that case sir the name's Robert Zussman, a corporal in first squad, me and the sergeant were boot camp buddies and I served in multiple conflicts with him, chief among which is the Second World War, ever heard of it?" The corporal said.

"Yes corporal, I have, pleased to meet you though, I have at least 30 other men and women to meet hope you understand my need to go now," Izuku said

"Yes sir, have a good day," Zussman said going back to cleaning his rifle.

"You too," Izuku said walking away.

Heading a table with three of his men he sits down and speaks, "Hello there,"

"Morning," a woman reclined with her boots up on the table said

"Hello," a man shuffling cards said,

"How are ya," another man working on a camera said

"Mind if I ask you to introduce yourselves?" Izuku asked

"Sergeant Lena Oxton, transferred here from the air corp," the woman said

"Private First Class John O'Connor sir," the man said dealing out cards for the three

"Private Second Class Drew Stiles," the last man said.

"Is there anything I should know as your lieutenant?" Izuku asked testing the waters

"Ehh not really, Stiles here served in the 1st Infantry Division in the second world war, alongside Daniels and Zussman, the rest of their buddies are in second squad,

"What are you gentlemen doing?" Izuku asked the group

"Playing poker, wanna join?" Stiles asked

"No thanks, you guys know where your assigned medic is?" Izuku asked

"Nope, my bet is that the doc's probably off getting medical supplies, Doc Mercy is off in the other barracks though," Lena said putting her feet down and taking a look at her cards.

"Alright then, I'll leave you to it then," Izuku said getting up from the seat he took.

"Aye aye lieutenant," O'Connor said.

* * *

Ducking out of the barracks after having introduced himself to the other men and women in the first squad, he almost ran into a medic, "ahh geez sorry about that, I'm Lieutenant Izuku Midoriya are you the assigned medic for first squad?" Izuku asked the medic.

"Yes sir technician 4th grade Madison Klein sir," the medic said saluting.

"At ease, I'm just getting to know the people I will be leading is all, they're having a poker game in there by the way," Izuku said.

"Without me, I'm gonna end them," Madison said walking into the barracks.

"Heh, they're gonna be an interesting bunch aren't they?" Izuku said.

"Yes sir, now we should probably head to second squad," Katsuki responded.

"Suppose you're right, let's get going then," Izuku said walking off the nearby barrack.

Opening the door he sees a mostly empty barracks with only four people sitting around doing random tasks.

"Who the squad leader here?" Izuku said aloud

"Over here, First Sergeant William Pierson, can I help you, sir?" The sergeant asked.

"Where's the rest of your squad?" Izuku asked.

"At the mess hall, only the six of us in here at the moment I'm afraid," Pierson responded.

"Of course, well then I'll leave you to whatever your task was," Izuku said dismissing the sergeant.

Walking over to a man working on a B.A.R. he sat down on the cot opposite him.

"Hello there, mind if I bother you?" Izuku asked.

"No problem sir, what did you need?" the man said looking up from his cleaning.

"Your name and rank soldier," Izuku said.

"Corporal Frank Aiello, sir," Aiello responded.

"Mind if I ask for some information about you," Izuku said.

"No problem sir, as you already know I'm Frank Aiello, I served in the second world war with Pierson over there, along with Daniels, Zussman, and stiles, I enlisted here after the war, not much else to say," Aiello said.

"Good to know thanks," Izuku said, '_so these guys have already served in a separate conflict before this, good to know, better to keep them together then,'_ he thought to himself.

"Well then I've kept you long enough, go ahead and get back to what you were doing," Izuku said dismissing the corporal

Walking to a table set in the back corner of the room he sits down next to two women, one of them sharpening a blade and the other working on a staff of a sort.

"Morning, mind if I ask for your name and rank?" Izuku asked.

One of the women pulled out her standard-issue scroll and typed out her name and rank, _Private First Class Neopolitian Glace,_ "Uhh is she mute?" Izuku asked the medic nearby.

"No she's just wants to get to know you better before speaking, so far she really only speaks with the platoon, Captain Nash, and her uncle," The medic replied.

"I see, well then miss Glace I hope to be able to speak with you one of these days, but for now Your name and rank is enough," Izuku said to the private, smiling she went back to polishing her blade.

"So what about you?" Izuku asked turning to the medic.

"Technician 3rd grade Angela Ziegler, I worked with Lena Oxton in the now-defunct Overwatch," The medic replied.

"So how many of the enlisted in this company had prior combat experience?" Izuku asked.

"We're an elite airborne company, sir, most of us have had prior combat experience before joining, nothing against you sir, just an answer to your question," Angela responded.

"Good to know, well in any case I should get going I have other people to meet," Izuku said before getting up from the seat and walking out of the barrack.

* * *

Walking outside, he runs into the captain, "so how's your first day as a platoon leader in this mess of the multiverse?" He asked.

"Fine if at all awkward," Izuku responded with a chuckle.

"And you Katsuki?" The captain asked.

"Not much to say from me, I generally stayed quiet while he did the talking, I was able to chat with some of the men while he was meeting some of the other men," Katsuki responded.

"I see, well then you're onto the last squad right?" Brian asked.

"Yep, then I have to go to the lab, Mei said she and Melissa made something for me," Izuku responded.

"Interesting, well here's your destination, have fun," The captain said before walking off.

* * *

Waking inside he spots a man with red eyes and a massive demonic smile in a pinstripe holding a microphone with an eye in it, a woman with light purple skin with a sniper-assault rifle combo, among a mostly normal group of people.

"err, anyone here know who your squad leader is?" Izuku asked still in shock at the two people he immediately saw.

All of the people pointed at the man with a mic, "Alright then," Izuku said exasperated, walking over the man gets up and walks to Izuku, closing the distance the pair stare at each other for a minute before pinstripes starts speaking, with a heavily modulated voice he says, "Hello there good sir, you're the new lieutenant correct?" the man asked.

"Yeah, you're the NCO of this squad correct?" Izuku asked back not taking his eyes off of the man

"Yes Indeed my good sir, let me introduce myself. I'm Alistor the Radio Demon!" Alistor said shaking Izuku's hand

"What's a demon doing in an airborne infantry platoon?" Izuku asked cautiously

"Boredom sheer Boredom! Consider my helping to be an investment in my own entertainment!" The demon said.

"Lovely… wanna let go?" Izuku said trying to squirm his way out of the man's grip.

"Sure!" Alistor said before dropping Izuku flat on his butt

Groaning a bit he dismissed the sergeant, '_Least I think he's a sergeant… I have no goddamn clue who he really is, but who am I to piss off a demon,'_ Izuku thought to himself dusting himself off and walking to the purple woman with the rifle.

"Hello there," Izuku greeted, looking up she made an acknowledgement of his presence

"Are you like Glace from second squad?" Izuku asked cautiously

"Non, I'm just busy, sorry sir, what did you want to know?" she replied looking up from her rifle

"Name and rank, then I'll let you go," Izuku said to her.

"Corporal Amelie Lacroix, is that all sir?" Amelie

"Yes corporal, dismissed," Izuku said walking off to the exit of the barracks.

Walking out of the barracks he breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Katsuki and spoke, "I think this is gonna take some adjusting to."

"Yeah no shit, how did this all happen again?!" Bakugou shouted.

"Somewhere in between being quirkless and wanting to be a hero, I don't goddamn know," Izuku said sighing.

"Whatever, isn't All might expecting you soon anyways?" the first sergeant asked.

"Yeah, I gotta get going see ya," Izuku said jogging off to his jeep.

* * *

_**A/N: Quick Chapter to introduce some of the major players in Izuku's platoon, I have only the names for the soldiers mentioned in this chapter, so if anyone wants to suggest any names for some of these soldiers then feel free to.**_

_**Other than that, as always if there is anything you want to let me know the put it in the reviews below.**_


End file.
